The Meeting
by MysteryGirl221
Summary: Jack from rise of the guardians, Merida from Brave, Hiccup from HTTYD, and Rapunzel from Tangled all meet together to defeat a common enemy. But what will happen when Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel (Punzie) become guardians?
1. Chapter 1

**Just so your not confused, I decided to write the story from each characters point of view, then bring them together in the end. Hope you like it and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Gathering**

**Jack**

It was now winter. Jack Frost's favorite time of year, obviously since he's the reason for the year. As usual, Jack was having a snowball fight with the little kids in the local park. It was nearly dark before all the parents called their kids home for supper. "Well, that was super fun!" Jack said to himself. He walked around for a little bit until a familiar red sled cam whirling down from the sky.

"Hear comes the big man himself." Jack greeted.

"Jack!" North said in his big old jolly voice. "How ya doing?"

"Same old same old. Few heavy snows, few minor snowstorms. How about you old man?"

"Great, same as ever. Just giving off the old Christmas spirit. But Jack I do have something rather important to tell you."

Jack didn't like the serious matters. He was always such a care free guy, so he didn't take serious things, well, seriously.

"Jack, we're recruiting new guardians."

"Why would we need new guardians? We seem perfectly fine right now."

Then North made a deep, serious and almost frighted face.

"Jack, Pitch is back."

He couldn't believe it. Jack could just not believe it. Last time he saw Pitch Jack was sure they defeated him. jack took a deep breath to take it all in.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but there's something else you need to know. He's joining with other forces. Others than strong, maybe stronger then himself. We need all the help we can get."

Jack finally worked up the bravery to say something. "What do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to find the other guardians, but I need you to watch over the North Pole and the guardians that we already have."

"Consider it done. I'll do anything to stop Pitch." Jack sounded braver than he felt.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Now come with me. I'll take you the the pole."

And with that they were off.

* * *

**Merida**

Merida had never felt more free than when she was on Angus's back and shooting her arrows. He watched as every arrow landed perfectly on it's target. She could do this for days but she realized that Angus was slowing down and he was breathing at a more rapid pace. Merida stopped her noble stead and rested on her favorite place. It was a grassy cliff looking over the whole Scottish countryside. But something was not right about it. A little red dot was flying in the air. Merida tried to look it over, but it just coming towards her. It finally got so close that she grabbed Angus, screamed, and ran into a near by brush.

"Merida I see you." said a man it a deep red and fur covered coat.

She pointed her bow at him. "Who are you?"

"Please put that down. I come in peace."

Merida lowered her bow, but she still had a firm grip on it.

"What do you want? And how do you know my name?" Merida demanded.

"First let me just tell you that my name is North. I know your name because I'm Santa Clause. I just prefer the name North."

Merida just laughed.

"Santa Clause. The big jolly old man who brigs everyone presents! You're hilarious!"

"And this is why you don't get many Christmas presents. Okay if I'm so imaginary and hilarious how did I just come down from the sky in a sled?"

Merida hadn't thought of that. There had to be something making it fly. Or possibly an illusion. Santa wasn't real. She was definitely old enough to know that. But the question still remained. How had he done it?

"Merida, I know this sounds completely insane, but there is an evil force out there. His name is Pitch, but I believe he's using a common enemy of yours. He's using as his 'evil stead' Mor'du.

"Oh come on. I killed Mor'du. I shot an arrow through his heart. He's dead."

"So was Pitch but somehow he's come back. That's why we need you Merida. You defeated him once. You can do it again. There's an allegiance called the guardians and we want you to be a part of it."

Merida had to process what this man just said. If what he was saying is true, than he was right. She was the only person that could stop him. But she knew what going with this man meant. Leaving her mum, her dad, her three wee brothers, and Angus.

"How long would I be away?"

"A week or so."

She knew what she had to do.

"I'll go with you. I suppose there's no way I could bring Angus is there?"

North had a big smile on he face. Then he pulled a small coin bag out of the back of the sled, attached Angus to his sled, and sprinkled some sparkly, yellow dust on him. Merida watched in awe as her horse began to fly.

"Shall we be off then?"

* * *

**Hiccup**

Saving and riding dragons was what Hiccup did best. Everyone could see how talented he was, doing loops and dives in the air. As chief of his tribe, it was kind of expected.

"Well, what do you say Toothless, ready to touch down?"

With an reassuring growl like sound from Toothless, they landed in the dragon sanctuary. All the dragons were curled around the mother dragon, trying to make themselves warm and cozy. As you probably already guessed, Hiccup spotted a red sled like thing. Only this time he wasn't flying. He was already on the ground. Being as he was, Hiccup went to investigate in object only to find North just sitting in the front of the sled.

"Hello! You must be Hiccup! The master of the sky and the chief of Berk himself! How are you?"

"Fine I guess. But how do you know my name and where to find me?"

"Everyone within a million miles knows your name! And I passed you while you were riding your lovely dragon. I'm Santa Clause, nice to meet you."

Hiccup was very confused.

"Santa Clause, the big man who eats cookies and gives presents?"

"Yes, I know you don't believe me bu-"

"I believe you." Hiccup interupted.

"I know but- Wait. Say that again?!"

"I believe you."

"Well that's a first! I usually have to make a speech or give some kind of proof!"

"I live on an island full of dragons and lived to even train one. I know how you feel. But I do have to ask, why are you here?"

"I need your help. An evil force is coming. Their leader is the boogie man a.k.a Pitch, but we've discovered that his right hand man is none other than Drago."

Hiccup need to think about this. It could be true. It was said that Drago drowned with the alpha dragon but he hadn't actually see him die.

"So what do you need me to do?" Hiccup asked.

"There is an elite force called The Guardians and we need you to join them."

Hiccup thought about his mother. She was a strong woman. She could take care of the tribe or at least Snotlout could. Astrid could do it, but I don't think she was willing to any favors for him after their brake-up.

"Okay. I'll go."

"Great! You can take your dragon if you'd like."

Hiccup got on his beloved Toothless and followed North.

* * *

**Punzie**

Rapunzel was just doing her daily routine. Just watering the flowers around the tower, painting, playing with pastel, and then finally brushing her long blond hair which seemed to take for hours. After that, she just sat on her window sill and watch the birds fly by her Flynn would be gone for a while on an expedition scouting a new terrain that her fathers men had found and claimed. Then as usual, North appeared in his big red sled.

"Rapunzel, could a request a moment of your time? Preferably down here? On the ground?"

The man didn't seem dangerous and since he asked so politely she accepted his request. Unlike the others, Punzie was used to people knowing her name. She didn't mean to seem full of herself but after all, she was the princess of this kingdom.

"Hello good sir! How may I meet your demands?"

"Your highness, I know you may find this ridiculous, but I'm Santa Clause. We've actually met. When you were little. I gave you a new brush for Christmas."

Santa Clause? Could this possibly be the same man she saw as a child? He definitely had the same body proportions. She looked into his eyes. It was him. He had the same jolly twinkle in his eyes.

"Santa!" Punzie screamed as she gave North a big hug.

"Ha ha! Hello dear, I am Santa, but just call me North. Now your probably wondering why I'm here."

"Well yes it did kinda cross my mind."

"I know this may sound crazy, but I need you to come with me to join a powerful team of people called The Guardians. I believe you are more than familiar with Mother Gothel?"

The name sent a shutter down her spine. She definitely knew Gothel. But mother Gothel was dead. She fell from her tower.

"I know you think she is dead, but I also have an enemy. The boggie man a.k.a. Pitch. Somehow they've came back to life and my enemy and your enemy have taken a particular love interest in each other."

The thought of Gothel having a relationship with an actual human being made her sick. It almost sounded impossible. So did the fact that she may be alive. But if is true, and Gothel really was alive, she knew she had to be stopped. Her kingdom would be in the hands of her parents and Flynn was going to be away for quite some time...

"You gave me something when I was little. Something my mother would never do for me and for that I am greatful. Yes, I accept."

"Your welcome my dear. You are definitely still on my good list. Well, we must be off!"

Punzie put Pastel in her bag and left with the big jolly man from her childhood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup**

"Future Guardians!" North boomed. "Today you will find out what you are the guardian of. First you will pick a normal river stone from the basket. Then, well, you will have to see. So! Who will be brave enough to go first?"

This was Hiccups chance. He could impress Merida.

"I will." Hiccup said bravely.

"Good for you man!" said North.

Hiccup had no idea how to choose just one stone. What would happen? How could these ordinary rocks hold such a feat?

_Now or Never _Hiccup said.

Hiccup just closed his eyes a grabbed a stone. He opened his eyes.

"Holy-"

"Don't drop the stone boy! Don't be afraid." Warned North.

It was really hard to be afraid when a stone was glowing orange. In his hand!

"What am I suppose to do!?"

"Just hold it. Be calm and look into the stone."

Hiccup stared at the stone. An image started to appear. Trees. Trees filled with the colors of orange, red, and brown. The colors made Hiccup feel warm and alive. The wind was a little chilly but the warm colors made up for it. All of the sudden the leaves swirled around Hiccup, as if they were trying to embrace him in an inviting way. Then the image just faded and he was back in the room he was in.

"Hiccup! What did you see?" asked North in a worried tone.

"I just saw these really beautiful leaves. It's like, really beautiful though."

Then North did something quite strange. He took a hollow piece of wood and just stared at it.

"Um, North. What are you doing."

"Hush my boy." After a few minutes North just boomed right in again.

"Hiccup. You are officially the guardian of the season of fall. The season of fall may not seem like much, but believe me when I say you have much power bestowed upon you. I'm not sure what that is exactly, but if the wood says you have power, then trust me you have power."

"Leaves. I'm the guardian of freaking leaves. Oh okay. I'll just hit Drago, the guy that controlled the biggest dragon in the world with some leaves. Oh look at that! He got slapped in the face with a leaf. I'm sorry North. I'm using leaves to defeat my enemies."

"Hiccup you don't understand. These aren't just normal stones and this isn't just a normal piece of wood. These stones come from the moon. That's how both me and Jack got our powers and we defeated the boogie man. And this piece of wood? This is carved from the same kind of wood that my sleigh is made out of. That wood helps my sleigh fly. This wood is enchanted. It's like an oracle. It never fails to tell the truth."

Hiccup considered his options. he could go back to Berk and return to his mother and continue looking after Berk, or he could stay here and defeat his most powerful enemy with leaves. His choice seemed pretty clear until another thought occurred to him. Merida. The perfect girl. Hiccup really did like her. And it wasn't like he just had a girl waiting for him back home...

"Fine. I'll stay. But only if I'm allowed to use Toothless instead of these crap leaf powers."

"I don't know if even a creature as strong as Toothless will be able to defeat Drago this time. But until you learn to use your powers, yes. You may use Toothless."

Hiccup thought North was crazy. Of course Toothless could take down Drago. He didn't once he could do it again. He couldn't be much stronger than last time. Could he?

* * *

**Merida**

Merida was kinda ashamed. She should've gone first. Normally Merida would be tougher than any guy. But mystical stones that make you see things was kinda frighting. And this was coming from a girl who saw her mum transform into a bear! But she needed to step up her game. Show the boys who's really brave.

"I'll go next!" Merida said.

Since she was trying to be brave, she didn't even hesitate to pick up a stone. Bad Idea. The light poured into her brain like a flood. The image hit her fast. Merida was extremely hot, but she liked it. The sun was beating down on her. In the distance, Merida could hear the familiar sound of an ocean. Her feat sunk into the hot, but soothing sand. Seagulls made there slightly annoying sound, but Merida didn't mind. Then that was it. She woke up in a sudden jolt, but still keeping a firm hold on her rock.

North did his voo-doo magic on the wood and then began talking again.

"Merida Dunbrouch, you are the guardian of summer. Not my favorite season, but a powerful one nonetheless. According to the oracle, once you've learned to harness your powers, you can do amazing things such as control the hotness of the sun, blast heat, and if you're really good, control fire in the palm of your hands."

"What? Really?! Woo hoo! Guess who can control fire? This girl!" Merida bragged. Humbleness and modesty were not one of her strong points.

Merida was excited, but she also felt bad for Hiccup. Having a power less cool than a girl had to be hard. Especially on someone who was stronger than her (even though she would never admit it).

As Merida went over to console Hiccup, it was time for someone else to go and find there power.

* * *

**Punzie**

Punzie was so nervous. She really wasn't as brave as the other guardians and she knew she could never pretend to be brave.

"Rapunzel, it's your turn my dear."

Punzie slowly walked up to North who was holding the basket of stones.

"Relax. It's not as bad as it seems." said Jack trying to console her.

Jack being there made her gain a little more courage.

She chose a soft smooth stone. Unlike the others, Punzie's stone took a while to glow. She hoped that wasn't a bad thing. Finally, the image slowly started to appear. The first thing that came to Punzies mind was the smell. The air filled her nose with the smell of lavender and honeysuckle. When the image became a little clearer, she was surrounded in a field of flowers. Bees and butterflies danced in the air as the birds flew above. Woodland creatures grazed in the field. Punzie loved it. It was quiet, and peaceful. And then she woke up. She really wish she hadn't.

North consulted the all mighty piece of wood.

"Rapunzel, you are the guardian of spring. My wood says you will be able to grow enormous flowers, the ability to grow vines around your enemies, talk to animals, and create a huge amount of pollen.

"Really?! Cool! This is the second best day of my life!" Punzie said a little to enthusiastically.

"Good for you Punzie!" said Jack. She was grateful for Jack's kindness, but she was also a little worried. She was still engaged to Finn. But for the moment, she just let him be nice. it's not everyday you find out you can talk to animals. She decided just to enjoy it.

* * *

**Jack**

For the first time in his life, Jack was kinda jealous. Okay more like the forty-thousandth time he's been jealous, but this was the wrost time he had ever been jealous. basically his whole life he's been the special guardian that can control a season. Now three newbies just stole that from him. But another part of him was really happy for the other guardians for having such awesome powers.

"What's the matter Jack?" asked Punzie.

"What? Me? Nothing's wrong. In fact, I really happy! Now I have some super awesome people to help me take down bad guys!"

Punzie laughed a little.

"So, now that I am a warmer season, does that mean we're suppose to be enemies?" asked Punzie.

"No way! At least you're not summer. That's the one you really want to look out for."

"Merida? Merida's just a hothead. She's actually quite nice when you talk to her for a while."

"I'm not taking my chances."

The conversation had reached an awkward state. Jack had to think of something interesting to say... Then it hit him.

"Hey! Can I show you something?" asked Jack.

"Um sure..." said Punzie totally unsure.

Jack grabbed Punzies hand and lead her to the back of the workshop until they stopped at a big door. He knew this was safe. North lead him to this room several times.

"Close your eyes." said Jack.

Punzie gave a hesitant glance, but then obeyed.

Jack lead her to the middle of the room and told her to open her eyes. He was pleased when she did. Her eyes sparkled in delight.

"Jack, this is amazing!" Punzie said in awe. For what she saw was probably amazing to a guardian of spring. Floating around the room were th cutest little things Punzie had ever seen. A little deer came up to her and nuzzled her hand. The only thing was that there were tons of dear flying around.

"Oh my gosh Jack! They are so cute!"

Jack was glad he impressed her.

"These are the the baby deer North trains in case something happens to one of the other deer." Jack explained.

"They are so adorable! I wish I could just keep you you cute little thing!" Punzie said in a very babyish voice. Then she paused for a moment.

"Jack. She just talked to me. She just said hi in my brain!"

"That's your guardian powers begining to kick in. Cool huh?"

"Cool? This is amazing!"

"Glad you think so."

"How are you little guy?" Punzie asked the reindeer. But she had a worried look on her face.

"What? What's the matter?" asked Jack really concerned.

"I can't hear her anymore."

"That's okay. It will take a while for you to fully harness your power. I'm just surprised you could hear him say hi so quickly after you got your powers."

Punzie smiled."Thank you Jack. I really liked this." Punzie said as she gave a small little kiss on Jack's cheek.

For a guy who's face was normally so white, it couldn't be more red. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Merida

Merida had came up with a hundred different Scenarios in her head. None of them seemed right to start a conversation with Hiccup. She was just about to give up the whole idea of starting a conversation when she felt a small tap on her shoulder

"Am I interrupting?" Asked Hiccup.

"Oh no. Just daydreaming. What can I do for ya?"

" Well I was just wondering if you liked your new guardian power?"

"Yes! Harnessing our new powers sounds amazing don't ya think?"

Merida regretted it as soon as she said it. She totally forgot about what Hiccup got for his powers, and the sad look on his face wasn't helping her feel less guilty.

"Hey, don't worry. Maybe North was right. Maybe you'll be a lot more powerful than you think."

"Gods I hope so." Hiccup said with a half smile. Merida was about to ask about Berk, but once again, North had interrupted their conversation.

"Guardians! Please follow me to the training room!"

"Shall we?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes we shall." Merida replied as she walked down the hallway arm in arm with Hiccup.

* * *

**Punzie**

Punzie was nervous. She was biting on her long strands of blond hair(which she did a lot when she was nervous).

How was North expecting her to grow a flower right out of the ground without any tools?

Speaking of North, he began the training session.

"Okay guardians. Who wants to go first? Rapunzel! How about you? You were the last one to pick a rock, so you'll be the first to practise your power."

"I don't know... I'm really not good at theses sort of things."

"Relax! You'll do fine! All you have to do is focus your energy on the tiny seed in this plant." North said as he set the plant a few feet away from Punzie.

She was still nervous. She gave Jack a worried glance. He responded with a reassuring nod.

Punzie closed her eyes. She imagined the tiny seed growing slowly until it just reached above the soil. She was returned to reality by the sound of clapping.

"Well done Rapunzel! You'll be an expert guardian in no time!" North said rather proudly.

Maybe she should have more confidence after all.

* * *

**Jack**

Jack was really proud of Punzie. That had to be a confidence booster. That girl needed some confidence. She was a lot stronger than she thought.

Now it was Little Miss Sunshine herself's turn.

"Merida, you just have to do the same thing I just told Rapunzel, except you're focusing your energy on the sun.

Jack just found Merida amusing. Instead of looking focused, she looked more...constipated.

Jack laughed. "Step aside sweetheart. Let me show you how the pros do it." Then he did what he'd done a million times before. Jack swirled his energy into a ice slide/ skate ramp and made an ice board. Jack gave himself a boost with a snow blast he summoned with his hands and he was off. He was doing flips and tricks all over.

"Jack! Enough!"North yelled.

"Come on old man! I'm just showing the newbie how it's done!"

NEWBIE!? DID HE JUST CALL ME A NEWBIE?! ILL SHOW YOU A NEWBIE!"

Merida charged. Jack was actually scared now. Merida might have actually killed him if Hiccup hadn't stood in the way.

"Merida, calm down. It's okay." He said calmly as he gently held her arms.

"Oh my gosh. Merida look at your hands." Said Punzie in awe.

Jack fumbled and took a few steps back. Her hands were on fire. Her hands were on freaking fire! He was the king of snow. He hated fire. No wonder they hated each other so much.

"Look who's the pro this time Brain Freeze." Merida said as she jerked towards Jack making Jack loose his balance.

"Jack, Merida enough! Jack you stand here and Merida go over their. You two are supposed to be teammates, not enemies! Can you guys please just try to get along?" North pleaded.

Neither of them said anything. They just gave each other mean glances.

_Not in a million years._

* * *

**Hiccup**

_Oh great. It's my turn._ Hiccup thought as North called him up to the middle of the training room.

"I think you understand what to do Hiccup. Show us your stuff." North said as he pointed to a big pile of leaves on the floor.

Hiccup focused really hard. He thought of hundreds of different leafy things, but nothing was happening.

"Don't think so hard Hiccup. Just focus. Stay calm." advised North.

Hiccup was calm, but it was really hard to think of just one thing. He was always thinking of a million things at once. It was just how his brain functioned. It was just uncontrollable.

"I can't do it North. I'm sorry."

" It's alright Hiccup. Not everyone gets their first time."

"Everyone else did! How come I can't!"

"You're just not ready. Do you know the Easter bunny? It took him a whole month for him to get his power right. Hiccup I promise you will get it right before then. You have a lot of potential. You just need to learn how to control it."

Hiccup sighed.

"Hey, don't worry dude. You'll get it. It just takes time." Jack said as he tried to cheer up his friend.

"Thanks Jack. But I just don't think that's going to happen."

Jack actually looked like he felt bad for Hiccup.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up! A dudes night just for us! No girls, just a good old fashioned bro party."

"Sure. I guess." Said Hiccup really unenthusiastically.

...

A few minutes later Hiccup went to his dorm, got his stuff, and headed to Jacks room to find out what kind of trouble he had in store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've been** **deprived of my computer for the past week (Ugh). So as an apology, I've decided to write a new chapter to all of my stories. Sorry if you have no interest in my other stories, but I have to write an apology story for them as well :/ Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and as always reviews are appreciated.** **Thanks!**

* * *

**Punzie**

This night was definitely not going as Punzie had planed. She was hoping Merida would be more... girly. Every time Punzie wanted to do hair or makeup Merida would just drag out another board game. The board games weren't all that bad. At least she was smoking her at checkers. But a person can only take so many outburst of frustration from Merida.

"So, Merida, what do you think about the boys?" asked Punzie in a coy manner.

"What do you mean? You already know I hate Jack and Hiccup's alright I guess." she said as her face got red when Hiccups name left her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! You like Hiccup!" Punzie said in excitement.

"I do not!" Merida protested.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I asked him out would you?"

Merida face turned hot with anger, and just when Punzie thought she had her, then she calmed down.

"No. Not at all."

But two could play at this game. Punzie stood up and headed to the boys room.

"No! Fine! I like him." Merida said shyly.

Merida and Punzie laughed all the way back to Punzie's room.

"So-" Merida began, " do you have a special someone?"

The question hit Punzie like a slap in the face. She had no idea what to say. She was engaged to Finn, but she also couldn't deny the fact that she liked Jack.

"Yup! I'm actually engaged."

Merida's face went into shock.

"You're engaged! To who?!"

Punzie laughed.

"His name is Finn. He helped me escape from my terrible mother who locked me in a tower for sixteen years."

She decided Finn would cause less arguments and confusion.

"Sixteen years! Oh my gods that's terrible!"

"Ya. But it's all over now. But enough about me, tell me about you!"

"Well long story short, my mum was making me get married, I didn't want to, I found a witch who could change my fate, she turned my mum into a bear, I killed a different bear, the curse was reversed, and we all lived happily ever after. The end!"

Punzie's face was showing a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You're trying to tell me you're a princess?! You. Merida. The girl who rides a horse, shoots arrows, and refuses to talk about boys!?"

"I just told you my mum got turned into a bear and you're more shocked at the fact that I'm a princess?!"

"Yes! This is insane! I'm a princess too!"

"Well, actually I'm not that shocked about you being a princess. You're all girly."

"Well at least I act like a princess." Punzie said defensively.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing I'm just saying I'm not surprised that you are one. It's supposed to be a compliment."

"Oh, then thank you." Punzie said putting her guard down.

After the whole life story conversation, Punzie and Merida talked and played games for a while until Punzie got tired.

"Hey Merida, can we go to bed? I'm pretty tired."

"Sure. See ya in the morn'in!"

* * *

**Jack**

"So, Hiccup. How about the girls? That blondie is something else huh?" Jack knew he didn't really know Hiccup well enough to ask a lot of questions about girls, but there conversation hit an awkward stage and he needed someway to start it back up again.

"She's alright I guess. I haven't talked to her much." Hiccup said as he threw a ball in the air while he laid on Toothless's back. (Jack's room was an old storage room so it was big enough to fit Toothless )

Jack could tell something was troubling his friend, but he was also really good at getting people to talk.

"Hey Hic, what's a matter bro?" asked Jack.

Hiccup paused for a moment. Jack didn't think he was going to say anything until he gave a long sigh.

"There's kinda this girl, and she's really cool and funny and I like her, but I don't know if she likes me. She's kinda boyish so I'm not sure if she's really in to boys yet. Even if she doesn't like me that way, I would still want to be friends with her."

Jack knew exactly who he was talking about.

"It's Merida isn't it?! You have a thing for Merida!"

"Gosh say it loud enough for everyone to hear you! But yes, I like Merida. Are you cool with that?"

Jack smiled. "Dude, one thing you should know about me, I'm always cool. I'm literally the king of cool. But I'm fine with it if that's what you mean. Just because I will never like Merida, doesn't mean you can't." And Jack meant it. He would never get along with Merida, but he was really happy for Hiccup.

"Well that's good news, but what do I do?"

Jack knew exactly what to do. "You need to make the first move! Come out strong and confident. Show her you're the brave chief of Berk you really are!"

Hiccup gave an unsure look.

"Dude, just give it a try. Worst case scenario she never talks to you again."

"Thanks, Jack. That was extremely uplifting." said Hiccup sarcastically. "Alright I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Okay goodnight." Jack said with a smile as he pulled up the covers on his bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Merida**

Merida woke up in a flash. Nightmares. Mord'u coming straight at her, never stopping. Was she really going to have to stop this beast again? Merida needed to clear her head. Silently, Merida climbed out of the top bunk, careful not to wake Punzie, and walked out to the great hall where the guardians first met.

"Can't sleep?" said a voice from behind her.

"When are you going to stop sneaking up on me Hiccup?" Merida said jokingly.

"Sorry. Anyway, what's keeping you up?" asked Hiccup.

"Nightmares."

"About the whole, facing your old enemy thing? Ya me too."

"I don't know what it is. I just keeping having these dreams of this bear I defeated, Mord'u. He just kept on chasing me and chasing me until I woke up. It's crazy."

"I know. I defeated a man named Drago. He was using a dragon to control the other dragons. When I defeated the mind controlling dragon, I thought Drago drowned with him. The thing is, I have this freaky feeling that he never drowned and maybe he survived. It's creepy."

"Well at least you had no way of knowing whether he died or not. But I know Mord'u died. I shot an arrow through his heart."

Hiccup looked astonished.

"Wow. And I thought what I did was pretty heroic. You took down a whole bear with one arrow. It took me forever to bring down a dragon!"

Merida laughed. "Trust me, it's not as heroic as it sounds. It was actually more frighting than heroic. That bear took my dad's leg, and almost my mum. We both almost died. It's something I never want to face again." Merida felt like crying. She knew she couldn't. Not in front of Hiccup. But Hiccup could still tell she was worried.

"I know how you feel. That dragon and that man killed my dad."

Merida wanted to cry even more now. She had no idea what to say. Almost losing a parent was nothing compared to actually losing one.

"Hiccup. I'm so sorry."

"Aw it's alright. I'm sorry I sounded so gushy. I just miss my dad sometimes. That's all. But can I be gushy for another minute?"

Merida really didn't want to hear anymore gushy stuff, but she knew Hiccup needed to get something off his chest. She nodded.

"I was actually grieving my dad's death for a long time. I just decided to hide it. But when I saw you, all of my grief just vanished."

Hiccup took a step forward.

"You brought me back."

And then it happened. All at once. A kiss. Her first kiss. It's wasn't as terrible as she expected it to be. His lips were soft, his hair was tangled up in his long reddish, brownish, perfect hair, his hands felt warm around her waist. She was relaxed. Nothing else existed. All of her fears vanished. She felt safe, and she liked it.

* * *

**Hiccup**

_Holy crap. What just happened. Holy Gods. Did I just do that? Nope. No. No way did I just do that._ Hiccup pinched himself. _No I definitely just did that._ His heart was beating a mile a minute. His head swirled with the thought of her lips, her nice hips, and just... everything. But then he thought of something else.

_How will tomorrow go?_

Would it be awkward? Would it be strange? Or would they just continue along like a normal boyfriend and girlfriend?

Hiccup petted Toothless to wake him up and warn him that Hiccup was getting on his back.

"How are you buddy?"

Toothless snorted.

"Ya, me too. Hey Toothless. Girls are weird." Hiccup wasn't really sure what made him say that. It's was kinda true though. Hiccup had no idea what Merida was feeling or thought about the kiss. All she said was 'That was nice' and 'Goodnight'.

That wasn't exactly a feelings breakdown.

Toothless just snorted and went back to sleep.

And Hiccup did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my fellow fanfic people! Here is a new chapter so I hope you like it. :D**

**Punzie**

Well, Punzie's morning had just got ten times more amusing. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she saw Merida walking into the training room with Hiccup. It wasn't just the fact they were walking together, it was the fact that were walking together and holding hands. Jack gave her a shocked look as if he were making sure he wasn't delusional. To check for herself, she rubbed her eyes thinking that maybe it was no early in the morning, but when she opened her eyes, they were standing closer to her and still holding hands.

"Well, seems like you two have become quite acquainted." said Punzie with a laugh.

"I guess you could say that." Hiccup joked.

"Score!" yelled Jack as he gave Hiccup a fist bump.

Punzie knew Merida was into Hiccup, but she never expected her to actually date him. She loved Merida, but she could be a bit boyish which wasn't a bad thing, it was just simply unexpected. She'd always thought girls who were boyish took a little more time to like boys than girly girls. But Merida was also very confident and stubborn. If she felt like dating a boy, she would very well do so and not even Jack could stop her.

After he was done setting up the targets, North walked over to the four teens and began to explain instructions. "Today young heroes, you will be practicing your skills. For now, just try to aim at your targets. Merida, you will begin by learning to control the sun. There is a magnified piece of glass above your target. You'll know you've hit the right spot when a burn hole appears in your target. Hiccup, for now, just try to move the leaves."

Hiccup glanced down at the ground. She's never talked to Hiccup but she felt bad for him. He looks so strong and heroic, like he could have more power in himself then he could believe. Being a chief of a whole tribe must be hard though. The question was, if he was chief, then what happened to her father? She decided to think later. She needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Punzie you will start by growing the flowers from the garden. They haven't grown yet and you are the perfect person to help them. Tooth will help you."

Punzie looked over by the garden. A winged creature with bright neon colors around her was flying over the garden while watering the plants. _She looks nice enough._ Punzie thought. She nodded at North and made her way over to Tooth.

"Um, hello. I'm Punzie."

Tooth turned around quickly. "Oh my gosh! Hi! I'm Tooth. Your hair is amazing!"

"Thanks!" Punzie laughed. "So what can I help you with Tooth?"

"Well these plants haven't grown for a while. I think Bunnymund ate them, but I was wondering if you could check underground for me?" asked Tooth.

"I'll see what I can do." Punzie put her hand on the soil. She definitely felt something. It felt like something was calling her. She relaxed and thought about what that seed might be. The ground vibrated a bit before beautiful red roses popped out of the ground.

"Fantastic! I guess I'd better go apologize to Bunnymund, but it was nice meeting you!"

"Ya you too!" Punzie replied.

She liked Tooth. She was a nice and very bubbly person. But she couldn't help to wonder one thing. If Tooth has been with Jack for so long, weerre they dating? Punzie didn't know why she was even curious. She was engaged to Fynn and that was that. She had to clear Jack from her mind. She was going to have a hard time forgetting.

**Jack**

Jack didn't want to help these guys. Well, that's not entirely true. He wanted to help Punzie, but she had already completed her task and was in the barn with the reindeer. There was no way Merida was going to let him help her, and helping Hiccup might be awkward. What was he supposed to say to him? He hardly understood how his power worked! And besides, every guardians power formed from a different source. Some sources came from the heart, some came from the brain, and some even came from the stomach like Bunnymunds super burps. Okay that wasn't his real power, but it was still really funny.

Jack sighed as he realized what he needed to do.

"Hey Hic! Uh, need some help?"

"I can't make freaking leaves move, what do you think?"

Jack didn't really know what to say. Hiccup seemed like a pretty chill dude, till now. But he guessed that not learning your power right away must be tough.

"Sorry, I'm just really frustrated. This was suppose to work. If I'm really a guardian, then why isn't this working?"

Jack didn't have an answer. He's never seen someone's power take so long to develop.

"I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't try so hard. Every guardian's source of power comes from somewhere. You just got to look inside yourself and find that somewhere."

Hiccup took a deap breath. He stuck his hand out. Nothing.

"Keep trying you'll get there." Jack tried to say enthusiastically.

"Thanks man." Hiccup replied.

Jack really hoped Hiccup would figure it out. Although Jack thought Toothless was super cool, he feared North was right. What if Toothless wasn't enough?

**Hiccup**

Riding on Toothless felt great. It helped him clear his head and escape from all that guardian stuff. His hair got a bit socked as Toothless drove him right through a cloud.

"Thanks fishbreath."

Toothless responded with a snicker.

Riding in the air cleared Hiccups mind, but it also made him think. It made him think of his mom and Cloud Jumper. He remembered when he first met his mom. He couldn't believe all of the tricks his mom knew. Now he learned them and made tricks of his own.

"Hey Toothless, wingman."

At that moment, Toothless turned upside down and dropped Hiccup into the open sky. His eyes closed as he opened his arms. Flying was great. The wind swept across his face while Toothless's fury blast kept him afloat. He wished he could do this all the time. Sometime he envied Toothless. He got to fly whenever he wanted to. Hiccup wished he could just fly away and escape all of his problems. But he knew he couldn't. One, he was evidently 'destined' to be a guardian and two, he couldn't leave his new girlfriend. They both kind of established the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing this morning.

As they got closer to the ground, Toothless swooped under Hiccup and they descended back into the air. He worried how long he had been gone.

"Okay buddy. Let's head back."

And they turned back towards the pole.

**Merida**

Merida was actually concerned. No one had seen Hiccup in hours. _Maybe he just needed a break._ Merida thought. So she was so relieved when Hiccup came back with Toothless.

"Hiccup! Where have you been!? Why didn't you tell me where-"

She was stopped by her fearless dragon rider kissing her mouth. She wasn't really sure whether to punch him, or just keep on kissing him. So she did a little of both. Hiccup pulled away a little bit after Jack just started slowly and sarcastically clapping. She punched him in the arm.

"That's for not telling me where you were going. I was worried sick!"

"Sorry Mer, I just needed to clear my head. I'm fine." Hiccup said calmly.

"Fine. Just don't do it again!" Merida warned.

"Promise." Hiccup said while crossing his heart.

"Hey! You two love birds get back to your training.

Merida sighed as she looked at the sun. Since she was the guardian of summer and controlling the sun, the sun couldn't burn her eyes. She was moving the rays, just not hitting the targets.

_Why couldn't this be more like archery?_ Merida thought. But maybe that was the key. She remembered how long it took her to perfect archery. It took time and practice. Maybe that was all she needed. Time and practice. She thought of the sun like one of her arrows. She glided the rays as she thought of the way an arrow might glide through the air. When she knew she was close to the target, she imagined an arrow hitting a target dead center in the middle of the red bullseye.

Merida opened her eyes. A small stream of smoke was coming out of the top of the bullseye.

"I hit it! It wasn't dead center, but I hit it!" Merida screamed.

"Great job. I knew you had it in you." Hiccup said with pride.

"Great job wonder buns."

"Shut up Frost." Merida retorted.

She was so full of pride. And then that feeling went away. Dark clouds formed over the pole. The clouds swirled in front of the four heroes.

"My, my, my. Look what we have here. The Frostbite, The Dumb Blond, The Flyboy, and The Ginger." said the dark clouded figure.

"What did you just call me?!" Merida charged, but missed while the figure teleported. Merida ignored the fact that he just magically moved to a new location and drew her arrows.

"Oh it's no use dear. I'm simply an image. I'm not that bold to actually come here by myself."

Merida wanted to scream. "Who are you!"

"I'm your worst nightmare. Quite literally in fact. I'm Pitch."

Merida was surprised. She imagined the boogyman to be a bit more, monstrous. He just looked like a very sickly man. But nothing could compare to the next surprise. He was there. Right beside him. The cold dead eye, the monstrous teeth, the big, burly chest. It was all there. Merida could remember him like she saw him yesterday. Mor'du.

But it wasn't just Mor'du. A woman with black curly hair and a giant old caveman looking guy appeared alongside him as well.

"These faces look familiar?" Pitch said as all of the others laughed. "We're coming, and we're ready. The question is, are you?" And with that he left.

**Sorry Hiccup didn't have that big of a part but I was really excited to write Merida's part. Hpoe you enjoyed it and reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks! **


End file.
